Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for identifying black box devices located nearby and facilitating an image to be shared with the devices.
Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players.
More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs. Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components.
Regarding vehicle mounted terminals, a mobile terminal for photographing images on a stopped or driven vehicle is called a black box device. As legal evidence for vehicle damage or a traffic accident, black box images captured by the black box device can be used. As the black box devices are widely popularized, the black box images are utilized not only for the prevention/investigation of vehicle crimes but also for the prevention/investigation of other crimes.
Since the black box images play a role more important than a witness statement in determining circumstances at the time of accident, it is useful to secure a black box image of a witness vehicle as well as a black box image of an accident vehicle. Although there are many black box images of witness vehicles having captured the accident circumstances, it is difficult to check whether the accident circumstances are captured unless an owner of the corresponding image confirms. Particularly, for a black box image of a parked or stopped car, if an owner of the image is not present at the accident spot, the owner cannot confirm whether the image is captured.
Moreover, regarding a black box image of a witness vehicle, it is inconvenient for an owner of the black box image to personally share the corresponding black box image with others. Particularly, since a black box is not equipped with a wireless communication function, an image saved in a memory is shared by checking and sending the image after physically connecting the black box to a computer.
Thus, such a method is not cooperative for many owners to share their black box images. Due to these reasons, it is difficult to secure or obtain necessary images. Thus, the demands for a control method of sharing a black box image more easily and effectively and a mobile terminal for the same are increasingly rising.